


All The Lighters Looking Just Like Stars

by mediocrityatbest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, and i couldn't think of a way to make it longer, as you can see in the word count, i just thought it sounded cool when i wrote it, it's more of a description than anything, it's very short, so this is all it is, sorry about that, the title is from "Rock Show" by Halestorm, this is just about roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: It's about Roman being in a band.





	All The Lighters Looking Just Like Stars

His fingers flew over the frets, and Roman swore he was a god. He was the one making this noise, he was the one controlling the music as it poured forth, he was the one who could make a crowd scream in ecstasy simply by plucking strings.

If that was not the power of a god, what was?

Through his haze of frantic glory, Roman was barely aware of his bandmates doing their parts. His complete trust in them, that they would be able to correct any error made with little or now fuss, allowed him to focus solely on the way the crowd bounced and rolled and screamed. When he swung to the side, hair going wild, almost losing his grip on his bass, the crowd roared sideways with him. When he jumped and shook his head, sweat flying, the crowd made a mini-earthquake as all their feet hit the earth with his. It was a wonder to behold.

All that existed, all that mattered here and now was the music and the pleasure and the beauty Roman had created.

The first phone light flared up, and it was followed by hundreds of other phones and lighters, casting light on to the stage. For the first time in the whole concert, Roman’s breath caught. His hands stalled, just for a moment, as the sheer power of the lights hit him. His hands started up again, sliding up and down and plucking at strings, but nobody had noticed the pause in the bass line.

Hundreds of voices came together, shouting the lines in raw and scratchy and devoted tones, like disciples being shown the light. It was easily the most amazing thing, the most beautiful thing, the most awe-inspiring thing Roman had ever heard.

Standing on the stage, the crowd screaming out their hearts for his, shining their lights on him, Roman found peace. If it was not the power of a god, to so intimately know the hearts of all the stars you could see, what was? What could ever compare?


End file.
